


Thunderstorm

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Scared Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Yoongi was afraid of thunderstorms but jimin made him forget about them. That is a bad summary sorry.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	Thunderstorm

JImin was woken by the loud noise from the Thunderstorm. As he started to wake up fully he heard someone whimpering; He knew it had to be yoongi; he was the only member still there. 

Jimin got up and tried to cut the light on but the power appeared to be out. Jimin got his phone for a light source; his phone was at 78% so it should be ok. He got a tube of ice cream. Hopefully it will help to distract yoongi.

  
  


Jimin knocks at yoongi's door; Yoongi is under his blankets and crying into his pillow he hates the dark and thunderstorms anytime someone would find out they would just say that it was pointless to get scared and nothing would happen; that just makes things worse for yoongi. 

"Yoongi it's just Jimin can I come in"

Yoongi wanted to say yes but it just came out as a whisper. "Yoongi can you knock one's if you want me to leave or twice for me to come in" Yoongi knocks on his bed twice to scared to be alone to even care what jimin was going to think.

  
  


Jimin opened the door and flashed the light on yoongi. Jimin moved the blanket and pulled Yoongi into a hug; Yoongi's tears drenched Jimin's shirt but Jimin did not care.

Jimin wiped tears off of yoongi's face. Yoongi felt something cold and Jimin noticed his face. "Ah hah I bought ice cream and a pair of earbuds if you want we could watch a movie" yoongi just started to laugh. "Did I do something wrong?" Jimin said, confused. "No you're just so sweet and caring you're always so caring" yoongi said. 

Jimin blushes at this. It was dark but the phone light and the light from the lighting so it was hard but yoongi could see it.

At this moment yoongi comply forgot about the Thunderstorm or the light jimin was all that filled his head.

Yoongi leans in, giving Jimin time to react after seeing that Jimin did not move. He closed the gap between them; it was a soft kiss at first. Then Jimin kissed yoongi this time the kiss was longer; jimin licked yoongi's bottom lip and Yoongi gave him access. Yoongi somehow depend the kiss.

  
  


Jimin kisses Yoongi's neck and pushes Yoongi's shirt down to make sure that the marks were not visible. Yoongi took his shirt off and Jimin leaves kisses all over Yoongi's chest and lower neck. Jimin hovered over yoongi; Yoongi's back was on the bed but he felt something cold and sticky on him. "Shit the ice cream it's all over me" yoongi wines.

  
  


"Oh shit I forgot about it" jimin said the boy's blushed jimin and yoongi started to laugh. Yoongi got up and the storm wasn't on his mind. Yoongi and Jimin went to the bathroom to clean up. Yoongi was covered in love bites but they were not going to be visible when he put a shirt on. 

The power was out so yoongi was still a little sticky. Since Jimin's shirt was still wet he took one from yoongi; yoongi noticed jimin wearing his shirt this was something common everyone in the band had done before yoongi didn't mind he thought jimin was cute in his clothes. 

  
  


Jimin went to get a sheet when he was gone the storm started to get louder and Yoongi finally realized that for the first time since he was a kid that someone was able to make him forget about the thunderstorm. Yoongi just laughs to himself. 

  
  


Jimin comes back quickly as he hears the storm is getting worse. Jimin and yoongi clean up the bed. After they finished they cuddled and watched zootopia. Eventually Yoongi fell asleep. Jimin watched Yoongi appear to be having a good dream. 

  
  


It was Morning and Jimin and Yoongi were still asleep cuddling each other. The earbuds had fallen out of their ears.

The rest of the boy had returned. Tae was going to wake Yoongi up. He was surprised to see the boys cuddling. He thought it was cute; so Taehyung took a picture and went to show it to the rest of the band.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think i could have written it better so at some point I will re visit this idea. Hope you liked it.


End file.
